In the so-called compact refrigerators designed for use in boats or house trailers the freezing compartment is small and is generally only slightly larger than the ice tray in order to permit the optimum use of the interior of the refrigerator. It is therefore difficult to remove an ice tray containing ice from the freezer and also to insert the ice tray to be frozen containing water, without spilling some of the water. It can be readily appreciated that boats and house trailers, when moving, are relatively unstable and water which is not entirely frozen into ice cubes may splash out of the tray, and the latter may itself slide out of the freezing compartment upon inclinations of the boat or trailer.